Contra Set
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Inuyasha y Kikyo tratan de evitar que un grupo conspirador ataque el poder religioso en Egipto. One-shot Inukik.


Los personajes que aparecen como Inuyasha y Kikyo pertenecen a Rumiko, aunque Luke y Jan Valentine pertenecen a ese gordinflón de Hirano, pero Incognito pertenece a Gonzo.

En Egipto, durante el reinado de Tutankhamon, el monarca adolescente, una secta de adoradores del dios malvado Set estaban pensando en atacar al joven faraón con la intención de que un nuevo gobernante tome su lugar bajo una nueva creencia que reemplace al panteón de deidades.

Pero todavía lo estaban esperando, ya que el joven monarca estaba en la campaña contra el reino de Mitanni; del cual les daba tiempo de organizarse lo más bien.

Mientras tanto, en un barrio cercano a la ciudad de Tebas, vivía Inuyasha un joven campesino de cabello negro como la noche que se la pasaba haciendo tareas rurales para mantener a su madre que era viuda de un militar que sirvió a Akhenaton el "faraón hereje". Su querida madre siempre lo recuerda con amor y se ha esmerado en dar una buena educación a su hijo.

Después de haber finalizado con sus tareas diarias, iba a visitar a Kikyo, una joven y hermosa sacerdotisa que trabajaba en el templo de la ciudad de Tebas, pero él siempre la esperaba afuera ya que los civiles les tenían prohibido ingresar.

Al salir del templo, Inu la recibió con una abrazo, y tomados de la mano ella se fue con él, del cual salieron de paseo por las calles céntricas de la capital de ese periodo. Ahí veían como la gente vendía sus productos, a través del sistema de trueque, ya que el dinero no existía.

Al finalizar de ver lo que se vendía en el mercado, desde alimentos hasta productos de artesanía, la pareja se aleja hacia un callejón, ahí ella le cuenta:

-Mira, mis compañeros sospechan que existe un grupo conspirador que planea atacar al faraón, y sobre todo debemos detenerlos para evitar que la deidad de las tinieblas se apodere del mundo.

-¿Quiénes serán?

-No lo sabemos, pero debemos encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo te ayudare.

-Como aprecio tu ayuda.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré a tu disposición.

-Gracias, saludos a tu madre.

Al día siguiente ocurrió una noticia aterradora: un sacerdote del templo fue hallado muerto con apuñaladas, y cerca de él había un grafiti que decía _nadie podrá detener a Set_.

Por este ataque, los sacerdotes pidieron ayuda a los soldados, para asi poder iniciar con la búsqueda:

-Por Amon-Ra encuéntrenlos, que Set no se apodere del mundo-Decia un sacerdote a los soldados.

Sin embargo, Kikyo decidió no esperar a los soldados, ya que sospechaba de que los adoradores de la deidad del mal estén bien preparados, por lo que decidió comenzar la búsqueda de aquel grupo antes de maten a más de sus compañeros.

Sin perder más tiempo, ella fue en búsqueda de Inuyasha. Cuando lo encontró en las calles de la ciudad, le contó todo y el joven decidió ayudarla, no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

En las horas del crepúsculo, cerca del gran templo de Tebas, había un sujeto de piel pálida, cabeza grande y el ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho llamado Incognito, que estaba junto con dos cómplices armados que eran Luke y Jan, que eran dos hermanos. Al encontrarse a solas en un rincón, les decía:

-Al atacar este templo y al destruir a la deidad del panteón, lograremos desmoralizar a la población y así lograremos debilitar al faraón cuando vuelva.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer con todos los templos que siguen-Dijo Jan.

-Sí, así daremos un golpe espiritual a la gente-Dijo Luke.

-Pronto, nuestro señor Set gobernara Egipto y el mundo-Dijo Incognito.

En ese momento, la pareja ve a aquellos extraños y el joven dice:

-Parecen sospechosos.

-Deben ser ellos-Dice Kikyo.

-Hay que actuar.

-No tan deprisa Inuyasha.

Al notar de la presencia de aquella pareja, aquel trio los ven e Incognito ordenó a otros de sus esbirros que estaban llegando que los ataquen:

-Son espías-Dijo Luke.

-Acaben con ellos, que no haya testigos-Dijo Incognito.

Cuando los contrincantes aparecen, Inuyasha saca una espada que pertenecía a su padre y los enfrenta sin problemas, aunque con los puños logra derrotar a sus oponentes, y cuando uno lo sorprende por la espalda para atacarlo, Kikyo dispara una flecha y le da muerte:

-Te lo agradezco.

-Mientras luchaban han ido al templo, debemos detenerlos.

-En seguida.

En ese momento, aquel trio logró ingresar al templo, del cual Incognito estaba ansioso por destruir las imágenes:

-Se acerca la era dorada del todopoderoso Set-Decía Incognito preparando las armas.

-Espero que nuestros muchachos hayan acabado con esa pareja-Dijo Luke.

-SI atraparon a la mujer, que la traigan como prisionera, estoy dispuesto a divertirme con ella-Dijo Jan.

-Tu siempre con tus cochinas intenciones-Le dijo su hermano.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?-Le contesta.

-Ya cállense los todos, estoy dispuesto de acabar con las imágenes, estén listos-Le dijo Incognito.

Escucharon un pequeño ruido que les pareció sospechoso, del cual el ojón les dijo:

-Vayan a averiguar, y si son enemigos mátenlos.

-No lo defraudaremos-Dijo Luke.

Cuando ambos hermanos con arma en mano van a averiguar lo que pasa, Inuyasha aparece como un fantasma y los enfrenta a ambos. Jan lanza terribles ataques contra el joven al igual que su hermano que lo atacaban por los dos lados, aunque Inu tenía otra espada que le quito a uno de sus enemigos para poder enfrentarlos, hasta que pateando a Jan, hiere al rubio en un brazo y le da la muerte.

Cuando esta por avanzar hacia el enemigo, Jan iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero aparece Kikyo y le dispara una flecha, aunque este sonríe estando de pie, hasta que Inu lo atraviesa con su espada, del cual cae y no vuelve a levantarse:

-Hay que ir por los demás-Dice ella.

-No tardaré-Le responde.

Cuando Incognito estaba por llegar al santuario principal, y con espada en mano para dañar las imágenes, Kikyo aparece de la nada y mediante forcejeos trata de detenerlo:

-No lo permitiré-Le dice ella.

-Antes de que Set gobierne el mundo le daré un sacrificio y ese sacrificio serás tú-Le responde y la empuja.

En ese momento, Inuyasha aparece y lo enfrenta con su espada, del cual ambos son buenos combatientes; pero un golpe hace que Inu sea empujado, y cuando el ojón va a darle el golpe final, Kikyo dispara su flecha y le hiere el brazo del cual hace que suelte el arma, ahí Inuyasha se repone y acaba con él atravesándolo con su espada.

Al acabar con los conspiradores, Inuyasha va hacia Kikyo y la abraza, además de que de la emoción se juran amor eterno.

Después de haber vencido a los conspiradores, el visir Ay, el sumo sacerdote quien está a cargo, les agradece, del cual Kikyo se convierte en una sacerdotisa muy importante.

Al haber derrotado al mal, la pareja camina alegremente y saludado por la multitud, mientras que Inuyasha le invita a Kikyo a visitar a su madre.


End file.
